


Ramblings

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Ramblings

a lonely car on a lonely road

to a lonely home with a heavy soul.

the car rumbled gently

as the road twisted and turned,

went up and down.

and the home was dark and empty

save for its two feline inhabitants.

the soul was laden

burdened by its own grief

with nowhere to let it out

save in a lonely car

on a lonely road

to a lonely home

with a heavy soul.


End file.
